


Home Is Where He Is

by Sillysbarka16



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Harley has long since suspected his boyfriend, Peter Parker, has been cheating on him. Ever since he'd moved in with him, Peter had been out late and coming home with no excuse. Harley vows to be the bigger person, to let Peter be happy with Spiderman, if he so chose. Peter says otherwise.OrHarley suspects Peter is cheating on him with Spiderman.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 381





	Home Is Where He Is

Harley was fairly confident his boyfriend was cheating on him. He had some fairly concrete evidence to support his claim too.

Firstly, Peter went out at odd hours of the night, claiming he was running to the store. Yet, when he returned, he never had any groceries. Sometimes he even returned with _bruises_.

Secondly, he was constantly cancelling dates with poor excuses, like he had an assignment, or something came up at work. Harley had even asked Peter’s boss, Tony Stark, if he’d seen Peter, but Tony had told him no, he hadn’t.

So, Harley had come to the conclusion Peter was cheating on him. The only problem, he had no idea with _who_. Sure, it could be anyone in New York. It was a large city, and Peter was _incredible_. That man could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want someone like Harley in the first place?

Peter was an incredible human being, Harley loved absolutely everything about him. From his wild curly hair when he woke up in the morning, to how soft he could be when they lay on the couch and cried together over animal movies.

Harley loved when they could go on dates at local cafes together or sit in bed all day eating cake. He loved quiet nights when Peter would study in the lamplight as Harley read books.

He especially loved when him and Peter were invited to Tony’s lab to help with a project or were allowed to design their own. Though Harley was by no means an inventor, Peter Parker most certainly was, and Harley loved seeing him in his element. He loved hearing him talk scientific mumbo jumbo to Tony, who seemed only too pleased to help him.

So, Peter was cheating on Harley, and Tony Stark wasn’t aware of the situation. Or perhaps he was, and he just wanted to protect Harley a bit longer. Tony knew how much Peter meant to Harley, how Peter had pulled Harley from a relatively dark place.

Harley wondered how much longer Peter would draw this out. How much longer he could live in the false hope things would get better.

Evenings were lonely without Peter, when he worked late and claimed he would be home soon. Harley cooked dinner for himself those nights, knowing he’d be fast asleep when Peter made his return. Initially, when they’d first moved in together, Harley had made dinner for Peter, had saved it with a little note for Peter.

Now, he didn’t have the energy for that. Not when Peter was likely eating with some random person.

Harley’s suspicions had led him to create a list of potential people Peter might be cheating on him with. The list was long and upsetting. Every name on the list was a person infinitely more suitable to someone as amazing as Peter.

The list contained Peter’s friend MJ, though Harley felt she was an unlikely suspect given the three of them hung out often and MJ still acted like her usual stoic self. The list also mentioned Eddie Brock, Harley had met him all of one time, when Peter had dragged him to a social event for his second job. He was the photographer for Spiderman at the Daily Bugle.

Eddie Brock was Peter’s rival at the paper though, so Harley found him an unlikely candidate.

At the top of Harley’s list was the most likely suspect. Equally the most disappointing. Because he was everything Harley wasn’t.

Spiderman himself.

Harley was aware Peter was close to the man. He’d seen him working on his suit, his web shooters, had seen Tony help him out with the tech. Yet, Harley couldn’t fault Peter for any of it. Spiderman was an amazing hero, he was a small-time hero, helping the little people. Where the Avengers saved the world, Spiderman protected those who couldn’t help themselves on the street.

Spiderman’s morals were incredible, and Harley wondered if he knew Peter was cheating on someone. Perhaps, if he did, Spiderman wouldn’t want to be with Peter. Perhaps, Harley needed to tell Spiderman somehow.

Harley punched the pillow beside his angrily, glaring at the empty spot in the bed. Peter hadn’t slept at all the previous night, had returned in the morning with bruises littering his chest. He hadn’t even provided an excuse, blinking wearily as he retrieved the milk from the fridge and prepared himself a cup of tea.

The bruises were the only flaw in Harley’s theory, because surely, Spiderman would never abuse anyone, let alone _Peter_. Anyone would be lucky to receive his affections. It was perhaps the only reason Harley stayed with him, because he knew Peter was the best he’d ever have. Because, even for a short while, Peter was everything to Harley. Peter was everything Harley needed.

Letting out a groan, Harley turned over, facing away from Peter’s side of the bed to the wall. It was blank, Harley had been meaning to put his posters up. He didn’t want to make the place more his own, not with the knowledge he might not be staying here that long. not when Peter realised Spiderman was better than him. That it was easier to have just one person. Harley knew he wouldn’t be the one to keep Peter.

It would be a long night for Harley, who stared unblinkingly at the blank wall, chest swelling with uncomfortable emotions. He wasn’t sure he even wanted Peter to return. He did, of course. He wanted Peter to return and treat Harley like he was a blessing, like he was the only thing that mattered. He wanted Peter to mean it.

Eventually, the sun began to rise, and Harley decided he was allowed to move. He’d been right, of course. Peter hadn’t returned.

Harley slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen miserably, numbly pouring himself some coffee. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this. He loved Peter. He was the fool here. Peter was too good for him. He always had been, and always would be.

His phone buzzed and Harley’s heart jumped, hoping it would be from his boyfriend. Yet, it wasn’t. Tony was inviting him to the lab. Not unusual.

Harley accepted the offer and sent him a thumbs up, guzzling his coffee and deciding one wasn’t enough. He was well into his third cup of coffee when the door opened, Peter himself stumbling in half blindly. He was clearly knackered, Harley noticed immediately.

Had he got any sleep either?

Peter blinked when he saw Harley at the table, watching him. He scratched his head awkwardly then shuffled to the kitchen and prepared his usual tea, pausing to kiss Harley’s forehead as he did. That small gesture never failed to set Harley’s heart aflame, today was no exception. It was moments like this Harley lived for, made him believe they could be ok.

Harley downed the coffee and went to shower, leaving Peter in the kitchen. Though his boyfriend watched him leave, Harley refused to turn back to look. He had things to do today, a spider to catch. And he was going to do just that.

It wasn’t long after Harley was ready to leave, producing a smile on his face that looked as fake as it felt. As he left the bathroom, he realised he shouldn’t have been concerned. Peter was lying fast asleep on Harley’s side of the bed, clutching the pillow like a lifeline. Harley’s heart melted slightly, silently pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek before he left the apartment.

Harley made it to Tony’s lab in no time, greeting his long-time friend eagerly. Tony had wanted to test out some new ‘toys’ with Harley, and the young man had no reservations. Tony was always creating weird inventions for Harley, given Harley had no real mind for inventions himself.

“What’s on your mind, kid?” Tony finally asked, well and truly into the afternoon now. They’d made idle chatter about their work and their days, yet Harley knew Tony could see how flat he felt.

Harley looked down at his hands where a dart he and Tony had designed sat. “I think Peter’s cheating on me.”

The admission felt strange even in his own ears. Tony reeled back in surprise; eyes blown wide.

“Whatever would give you that idea? All he ever talks about is you!”

“He’s so secretive, and he’s never home in the evenings. I just… what if he found someone better?”

Tony shook his head firmly, “no, Harls, no. I’ll have a chat with him, if you want.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

Tony watched on sadly, Harley understood perfectly. Harley had known Tony for longer then he’d known Peter, had been the one to introduce the two boys. Tony had been over the moon when his two favourite young men had taken a liking to each other, enough to start dating. So, Harley understood why Harley’s concerns would be upsetting for Tony.

“What if he just leaves?”

“Like your dad?”

Harley’s heart clenched at Tony’s words because _yes_ , they were accurate. Harley was _terrified_ Peter would leave him, just as his father had. He hadn’t been the best father, but he’d been all Harley had had. Of course, now he had Tony, who was an _incredible_ father figure, they were _connected_ , but the fear never left him. Abandonment. It stuck with a guy.

“Maybe you should talk to him, Harls. He has no way of knowing how you feel unless you do.”

Tony was right, of course, but Harley didn’t want to. He didn’t want to confront Peter, and have Peter realise Harley wasn’t good enough for him. Have Peter realise he wanted to keep the other person.

“Things can’t get better unless you talk about them.”

And wasn’t that the kicker, because Tony had his own experience with situations like this. He’d had his fair share of rotten relationships. Harley had heard about them, of course, in late movie nights, before he and Peter had become a couple. The three of them would lounge about with Tony, talking about miseries. It was one of the reasons Harley had fallen for Peter in the first place, how open and caring he’d been.

Whilst Tony’s relationship with Pepper had been short lived, it had been good for them both. They remained friends, of course. Pepper was Tony’s best friend, and always would be. They just decided they were better friends then they were partners. Tony’s relationship with Captain Steve Rogers, on the other hand, hadn’t been so lovely.

They’d been alright, apparently. But Steve was ever the controlling man Harley had met. And he’d tried to control Tony Stark, who refused. Then Bucky had returned into the picture and Steve couldn’t decide between the two, so he’d used them both at the same time. Only, Tony found out and dumped Steve immediately. Peter had known about it too, hated Steve’s guts more then anyone else. Steve and Bucky remained together, as far as Harley was aware.

Tony’s current partner treated the genius amazingly. He was perfect, and Harley knew Tony knew it too. Harley had even seen the ring Tony had created for the man, though Harley also knew Tony would wait before asking, he didn’t want to be rejected again. Harley understood it. He’d had his eye on a ring for Peter, before he’d reached the conclusion Peter was cheating on him.

“I know Peter loves you, Harls. He never shuts up about you.”

Harley nodded despondently. He knew it too, knew Peter loved him. He just wondered if it was enough, if Peter loved him more then whoever else he had.

The two continued in companionable silence, until they were interrupted, watching the clock, and realising it was dinner time. had they even had lunch?

Tony was only too eager to return to the common floor, where his boyfriend had prepared dinner for them. Harley was happy to eat with them, especially when he found out dinner had come from India. Because Tony had found himself a teleporting boyfriend who loved to flex his abilities around Tony and provide meals.

Harley sat at the table as Stephen Strange dished up, dropping into the chair next to Tony and giving him a gentle kiss. Harley wondered if Stephen would give up waiting for Tony to ask and ask himself, the man had already asked Harley for his blessing. He knew they both had rings.

Dinner was a lovely affair, Harley found himself thoroughly enjoying the company. At some point in their evening, Harley found his smile became real, his heart filled with warmth. Tony carefully avoided the topic of his boyfriend, Stephen seeming to understand.

When it came time to leave, Tony offered to have Harley dropped home, Stephen offering to teleport him, but Harley refused. He’d much rather walk. The nights were mild, and it would give him time to clear his head.

Harley walked onto the familiar streets of the bustling city, heading towards the apartment. There were less people out and about, given it was a weeknight and night had fallen. So, Harley was almost alone with his thoughts.

Almost.

He got the sense he was being watched as he made his way past the skyscrapers, looking around. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary however, no figures following, no one suspiciously turned away from him. He figured if anyone tried anything, he could fight them off. Tony always ensured he had at least one method of defence on his person.

Harley heard something above him and looked up, surprised when he spotted a familiar masked figure perched precariously on the window of a building above. Harley’s eyes widened as he recognised the figure as Spiderman, the person he’d been wanting to talk to all day.

“You’ve been following me,” Harley said, stopping on the sidewalk to direct Spiderman.

The masked figure nodded shortly, not saying anything. Probably for the best.

“Do you often follow random citizens on the street? Or did you see me walk out of Stark’s house and think I had some villainous activities to achieve there?”

Spiderman remained silent, though he lowered himself onto a web and hung mere meters above Harley’s head. He seemed to encourage Harley to speak, seeming to sense the boy had much on his mind.

“I don’t, by the way. And even if I did, he’s Iron Man. Doubt someone like me could ever inflict any form of damage on that man. Specially when there’s a teleporting sorcerer up there.”

Harley wondered if perhaps he’d said too much. Tony was keeping it on the wraps, his relationship to Stephen Strange, from the Avengers and world alike. Not because he was ashamed, not at all, but because he wanted Stephen to himself. He didn’t want the press or the Avengers to question him all the time.

Spiderman didn’t seem surprised, made no noise or comment, nothing of the sort. Only watching Harley.

“Wow, it’s really hard to hate you.” Harley finally muttered.

Spiderman _did_ react this time, cocking his head slightly and pressing for him to continue.

Harley glared at the ground for a second, “you’re a good guy, a great hero. I appreciate everything you do for the city.”

Still no comment from the masked hero, Harley continued, “I’m just a bit jealous, you know? But it’s stupid. So stupid. Because you’re infinitely better. And I know that. I do. I just, I thought I’d have more time.”

Spiderman’s masked eyes were wide, though he made no move to speak, almost frozen in place on his web. Harley twisted his fingers. Perhaps he shouldn’t be telling this to Spiderman. Peter didn’t deserve this. Peter deserved to be happy. Surely Spiderman had morals and would disapprove of Peter lying to them both. Harley couldn’t do that to Harley.

“Forget it, I’ll see you around.” Harley muttered, waving his hand as he continued down the streets of New York. Spiderman must have been confused, for he didn’t follow, merely swung onto a roof. Harley hung his head low and headed home, phone held tightly in his pocket. No new messages from Peter.

Harley reached the apartment, hand pausing on the doorknob, hesitating. What if Peter wasn’t home? What if Peter _was_ home?

In another moment, the door opened, revealing a flushed Peter. Harley stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, then in the next Peter was embracing him, clutching him almost too tightly. Like he was afraid of something.

Peter dragged Harley into their living room, closing and locking the door behind them. He sat on the couch, Harley falling with him, Peter refusing to let go. Harley liked it, liked how close Peter was. Even if it was only temporary. If it would only be for the duration of this conversation. The conversation that would change it all.

“Mr Stark called me today, said you were a bit upset.” Peter said softly, running a hand through Harley’s hair. Which was rude, because Harley was _weak_ to that.

Harley couldn’t bring himself to be upset with Tony, not when he was wrapped in Peter’s arms like this.

“Ah, yeah, guess I’ve had a bit to do lately,” Harley mumbled, looking down and avoiding Peter’s gaze. The same gaze that said he was figuring it out, was solving the mystery that was Harley.

“You know I love you, Harls. Only you. Please, tell me what’s going on?”

Another thing Harley was weak to, Peter telling him he loved him.

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

Peter tensed, for barely a second, before his arms were tighter around Harley then ever before, crushing him to his chest. Harley tried to relax, truly he did, but he just couldn’t. Peter was keeping too many secrets from him.

“This is my fault,” Peter said quietly, barely audible as his lips pressed against Harley’s head.

Harley wanted to disagree, to tell him no, but in truth, he couldn’t. Because it _was_ Peter. Peter who kept secrets, who was never home. Peter, who was Harley’s whole world.

“Spiderman followed me on my way home,” Harley mumbled softly, knowing Peter would be able to hear. The man had uncanny hearing.

Peter remained quiet, Harley knew he was waiting for him to continue, “top bloke, that one.”

“I don’t want you to think you have an obligation to me, Pete. I understand.”

“I don’t think I do,” Peter said, confusion lacing his voice. Harley didn’t need to look at Peter to know his brows would be furrowed, crinkles on his forehead.

“He’s a hero, I’m just… me. I get it. You don’t have to choose, ok? I’ll just, I’ll just leave.”

Except, he made no move to do so, not when Peter was keeping him prisoner on his lap, arms tight around, as though _he_ was afraid of losing Peter now.

“What are you saying?” And Harley’s heart _broke_ at Peter’s voice, how shattered he sounded. Harley was too far gone for this man. He couldn’t handle it. Why didn’t Peter understand? He was trying to be the bigger person here!

“I don’t want you to have to choose between Spiderman and I, because I know you’ll chose him. You should. He’s a hero. And that’s a good thing, Peter. You deserve… you deserve everything.”

“Harley, no, what? You think I’m _cheating_ on you, with _Spiderman_?”

“Please don’t deny it,” Harley whispered, finally allowing the sadness to leak into his voice. _Weeks_ of feeling like this, he’d finally told Peter. It didn’t feel as relieving as he’d hoped.

Peter shifted an arm free, gently cupping Harley’s face and lifting it so their eyes could meet, Harley was surprised by the hurt in them. He shouldn’t have been. Harley knew Peter loved him.

“I’m so sorry, Harls. I’m _so sorry_.” Peter said, eyes brimming with tears, Harley’s own filling at the sight. How dare his boyfriend look so miserable? Harley wanted to fix it because Peter should _never_ be sad. He’d thought he’d been doing the right thing, letting Peter go, allowing him to be happy.

Was he wrong?

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Harley said sadly.

“You’re wrong. I made you upset. Made you think I was _cheating_ on you. I just… how could I _do_ that? To _you_? I _love_ you, Harley. _So much_.”

“I’m confused now,” Harley admitted, tilting his head.

Peter’s eyes dropped for a second, then met back at Harley’s, “I _promise_ I am not cheating on you. Least of all with Spiderman.”

“But the bruises? The late nights?” except, Harley’s mind supplied something else. A conclusion he hadn’t come to because he’d been scared.

His eyes widened.

“No way.”

Peter smiled slightly, “yes way?”

Harley brought his hand up and touched Peter’s face softly, seeing his wonderful boyfriend in a whole new light. “No way.”

“Ta da?”

“It makes too much sense. _So much sense_.”

Peter only watched as Harley had his moment, ranting about just _how much sense_ it made. Because of _course_ Peter was Spiderman. Peter, the patron saint of morals, was the small-town hero of Queens. Peter, who couldn’t hurt a fly, was out there saving the world. True, Peter should have told him, but Harley should have been able to trust him, so that was on him. Peter was _Spiderman._

“Tony knows, doesn’t he. Of course. And I told him!”

“Yeah, he uh, kinda called me today and told me off.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling awkwardly at Harley.

“That’s why you followed me home!”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

“And why you said nothing.”

Peter nodded once more, looking at Harley intensely, “Harley, I didn’t keep this from you because I don’t trust you. I do. I trust you with everything. I _love_ you with everything. I thought… maybe you wouldn’t love me, if you knew. _I_ was scared.”

“Guess we’re both idiots.”

“Guess so.”

“As if I wouldn’t love Spiderman. He’s awesome. _You’re_ awesome. And you’re the same person. Do you know how lucky I am?”

Peter smiled, and Harley’s heart melted completely. He was lucky. So incredibly lucky.

“I had all the right information; I just drew the wrong conclusion.”

Peter hummed, drawing their faces together, hand moving to Harley’s neck, keeping their gazes locked, “I love you, Harley Keener. Only you. I want to spend my life with you. All of it.”

“I love you, Peter Parker. All of you. Even the crazy hero complex part.”

Peter smiled softly, then pressed a gently, loving kiss to Harley’s lips. It was the _best_ kiss Harley could imagine. It’d been too long since Harley had allowed himself to enjoy kisses, thinking Peter was giving them out to another.

When they pulled away, Harley kept his eyes closed and hummed softly, tucking himself against Peter’s chest happily. Peter dragged a blanket over him, keeping him close.

“Do you have to leave tonight?” Harley asked quietly.

Peter was shaking his head; Harley could feel the movement even as his eyes remained closed. “Not tonight. Tonight, I’m staying with you.”

Harley smiled tiredly at the remark. He was grateful, he wasn’t sure he could handle Peter leaving now, not so soon after everything else.

“Love you,” Harley mumbled into Peter’s shirt.

Peter said nothing, though Harley knew what went unsaid. He didn’t have to say it, not right now. No words needed to be spoken. Not when Harley was wrapped so securely in his arms, when Peter was drifting to sleep himself, his boyfriend comfortably in his lap.

If they woke in the morning with a kink in their necks, neither complained. Not when they’d been so safe with each other, so comfortable and content.

* * *

“I can’t believe they beat us to it,” Tony said, looking at Stephen with surprise.

Harley grinned proudly, showing off a ring on his finger happily. Stephen inspected the ring, then looked at his own boyfriend. Peter was blushing at Harley’s side, his own ring on display.

“That’s cause you two are slow.” Harley grinned.

Stephen nodded, watching Tony with amusement, “I guess so,” he agreed.

Harley held Peter’s hand tightly, smiling happily. Peter had been the one to propose, but Harley had been planning to do it the day after, Peter just beat him to it. Tony and Stephen were the first they’d told, after Peter’s aunt May of course.

The two were happy, and they would continue to be happy together. Harley and Peter were perfect. One a hero, the other a mechanic. They were unconventional, but they were happy. Perfect.


End file.
